Heihachi
How Heihachi entered the Tourney A squadron of of JACKs cornered Heihachi after his loss to Jin Kazama in Honmaru. At first, Heihachi and Kazuya fought the JACKs together. But Kazuya fled leaving Heihachi to battle the JACKs alone. The would have killed an ordinary human. But Heihachi, no ordinary man, held off the JACKs and survived the ambush. One month later, he learned that someone has taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and opened the Smash Bros. Tourney. Heihachi prepares to fight again. "I don't know who's behind this but the Mishima Zaibatsu is mine!" says Heihachi. Special Attacks Iron Hand (Neutral) Heihachi pushes his right hand forward. Hell Axle (SIde) Heihachi jumps forward and does two kicks. Super Dragon Uppercut (Up) Heihachi performs a Dragon Uppercut and jumps very high. Jichinsai (Down) Heihachi heavily stomps the ground. Lightning Hammer (Hyper Smash) Heihachi yells "Lightining..." and stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm simultaneously while shouting "HAMMER!", dealing 150% damage to anyone in front of him. Fury of the Mishimas (Final Smash) Heihachi says "Heh HAH!" and then runs towards the opponent to grab them. When he connects, four kanji appearrandomly on the screen, and he says "Now it's TIME TO END THIS!", after which Heihachi proceeds with the attack, and the opponent screams in pain, in the same manner as if they were sent through a Star K.O. The opponent is then sent flying as Heihachi says "STAY OUTTA MY WAY!". Bonus Costume Heihachi's Bonus Costume is based on his Tekken 3 Costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Heihachi. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Heihachi. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Heihachi's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Heihachi crosses his right arm over his left arm while stomping on the ground, all while saying "The world will be mine for the TAKING!". #Heihachi performs his Hammer Punch attack from various Tekken games and says "You will RESPECT THE IRON FIST!". #Heihachi almost punches the ground while saying "If you thought that was enough to kill me...", then he goes into a stance while saying "...you were gravely mistaken.". #*Heihachi almost punches the ground while saying "There's no mistaking it.", then goes into a stance while saying "You're none other than 78 M.". (Doctor Doom/Ghost Rider victories only) Trivia *Heihachi was one of the first two Tekken fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Alisa was confirmed alongside him. *Heihachi and Algol have the same English voice actor. *Out of all of the Tekken: Blood Vengeance characters, Heihachi is the only character who has a Bonus Costume taken from somewhere else. Likewise, Heihachi is the only character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney that appeared in both Soul Calibur II and Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Heihachi calls Shin Kamiya "none other than 78 M" in one scene, before Shin says "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!". He calls Doctor Doom and/or Ghost Rider "none other than 78 M" in Super Smash Bros. Tourney after winning a Versus Mode match against him. *The music that plays during Heihachi's entrance at Kyoto Castle (On the soundtrack, this music is called Buildup.) is also featured in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as part of Gnasty Gnorc's Final Smash. *Heihachi, along with Kazuya, reuse their first line from Tekken: Blood Vengeance (at Kyoto Castle) in Super Smash Bros. Tourney on the Character Select Screen. In Heihachi's case, the line is "It feels good to be back.". *Heihachi's rival is the Ghost Rider, also known as Johnny Blaze. Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume